Acciones y Reacciones
by seipegasus
Summary: Seiya y Saori, tras la Guerra contra Hades, comienzan su relación, pero Zeus carcomido por los Celos intervendrá y... Es mi aporte a los dos retos propuestos por "Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfikera".
1. Confesión

**Aclaraciones:**

* * *

1. Aquí trataré a Pegaso (Seiya) como un Dios aunque será ancestral, es decir, que pertenece a una Generación Primigenia, además hay que tener en cuenta que antes de que Pegaso conociese a Atenea había tenido otra pareja, este era una mujer mortal con la que había concebido a los Centauros aunque después el destino provocó que esta se casase con Teseo, antiguo Rey de Atenas...

2. Emi visión del Manga/Anime de Saint Seiya, Hades llevaba milenios poseído por Kairos, hermano menor de Chronos, Dios del Espacio-Tiempo, y tras esta última Guerra Santa, Hades recuperó la libertad y el control total sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Confesión.**

* * *

Había pasado unos meses desde el fin de la Batalla contra el cuerpo de Hades, que estaba poseído por Kairos, quien quería acabar con todo destruyendo el Olimpo para después destruir a su hermano Chronos, pero los Caballeros y Atenea acabaron con sus planes y en medio de esto el verdadero poder de Seiya había despertado finalmente y gracia a ello el cuerpo de Hades pudo ser purificado y el dueño del mismo pudo volver al mismo; la Paz reinaba en la Tierra, en el Santuario Seiya, Saori, Kiki, Shaina, Marin, su gemela Sarah y su hermano menor Ícaro; además de Shun, June, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu… Unas semanas después, tras haberse recuperado por completo, Shun y June se marcharon a la Isla Andrómeda, Shiryu volvió a China para estar con Shunrey, no antes de que Seiya le enviase una mensaje vedado a este para que la cuidase bien, Ikki se dirigió a la Isla Reina de la Muerte, Hyoga marchó con destino a Bluegard en busca de Natascha, quien le había robado el corazón unos años antes; en cambio el resto habían decidido permanecer en el Santuario.

Nos encontramos en el Templo Principal del Santuario allí vemos a una pareja, la cual charlaba amenamente, se trataba de Seiya y Saori.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – pregunta Seiya.

- No lo sé. Pero sí sé que a partir de ahora seremos libres para amar… - decía Saori, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho calló sonrojándose intensamente, dado que se había dado cuenta de lo que dijera mientras que Seiya (Pegaso) simplemente sonreía, con esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba y que tanto le gustaba a Atenea.

- Entonces… - dijo él mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

- Entonc… - comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida por los labios de su acompañante los cuales le habían tapado la boca cerrando así el beso… El primero para ambos, el primero en Eras.

Mientras en el Santuario ocurría esto en el Olimpo, aun permanecían ajenos a los hechos que acontecían en el Santuario, aunque estaban deliberando sobre qué hacer y cómo actuar.

- Es hora de que Atenea se case… - comentó Hera.

- Sí así ha de ser, será con quien yo deseé y no con quien ella quiera. – dijo autoritario Zeus.

- En tu lugar no haría eso Zeus… - comentó la voz de un recién llegado.

- ¡HADES! – exclamaron todos los asistentes al cónclave sorprendidos.

- Sí…

- Pero no se supone que habías sido destruido… - preguntó Demeter.

- No… Quien fue destruido era Kairos y no yo. – aclaró él.

- Por qué le dijiste antes eso a Zeus… - preguntó Hestia.

- Porque no os recomiendo seguir provocando a Pegaso… - concluyó Hades, con un halo de misterio, antes de marcharse.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? – preguntó Poseidón mirando a su hermano menor.

- No lo sé… Pero no pienso hacerle caso a eso, pues no creo que Pegaso, un simple mortal, pueda ser peligroso. – concluyó Zeus.

Meses después todo era claro la relación entre Seiya y Saori había avanzado mientras eran observados por Ares, sus Guerreros y Hades que acababa de llegar con Perséfone. Charlaban y comentaban como avanzaba la relación entre Atenea y Pegaso, pero entonces Fobos, quien no entendía una circunstancia, preguntó…

- ¿Por qué no la ha tomado aún? – entonces explicó Hades.

- Que poco parece que lo conoces… Ya deberías saber que Pegaso nunca forzará a una mujer a tener relaciones sexuales, más si tenemos en cuenta que puede sentir la indecisión y el miedo de su acompañante… Así que hasta que Atenea se sienta segura de hacerlo, este esperará.

- Ya veo… - entendió Fobos lo que le explicó Hades.

Ahora nos encontramos de vuelta en el Santuario y todo transcurría con absoluta normalidad, aunque algunos seguían velando a sus seres amados mientras que Atenea y Pegaso seguían avanzando en su relación, en el lugar aún se esperaba que pudiesen volver todos los que habían muerto, esperaban que Pegaso los trajera de vuelta, aunque primero creían que era necesario que este fuese un poco más estable emocionalmente, debido a que muchos de los que quedaban ya conocían gran parte de la historia y el sufrimiento con el que cargaba desde milenios atrás, desde los desafortunados hechos de Perseo, Andrómeda y la hija de ambos, Alcmena, quien había sido asesinada por su propio abuelo, Zeus.

Unas semanas después de la conversación de Hades y Ares, nos encontramos a Pegaso y Atenea cenando en el Templo Central y charlando amenamente sobre el Establecimiento de los Nuevos Entrenamientos de todos y de cómo hacer para traer a los a los Caballeros de Oro y gran parte de los de Plata de vuelta.

- No sé Seiya, hay algo que no entiendo… - comentó Saori.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues me parece extraño que mi padre o mis hermanos no hayan hecho nada aún, y me preocupa que estén planeando algo en nuestra contra.

- Ya veo… Aunque conociéndolos lo que traman no será bueno, sin embargo, eso no debería distraernos de nuestros deberes y de nuestra relación ¿no crees? – le dijo Seiya, con un gesto seductor en su voz y en su mirada que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en la Diosa y esto provocó una carcajada de Seiya. Entonces Atenea se levantó y tomando la mano de Seiya obligándolo a levantarse y seguirla a la habitación, la cual comparten desde hace tiempo, fue entonces cuando Atenea comenzó a desnudarse delante del joven, como había hecho desde meses atrás, sin embargo esta vez había algo distinto dado que ahora deseaba, y estaba completamente segura, pasar al siguiente nivel en la relación y Seiya lo notó, por lo cual decidió desnudarse también después se acostaron juntos sobre la cama y comenzaron con los previos al coito y cuando este percibió que la joven Diosa estaba ya preparada, aun así notó que esta estaba algo nerviosa por lo que preguntó.

- ¿Estás seguras de esto, Saori? – y esta le contestó con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando comenzó con la penetración en el cuerpo de su amante, en un principio con suma suavidad permitiéndole a la Diosa adecuarse a la invasión de su cuerpo, esta al principio sintió dolor que la obligaba a gemir haciéndole saber a su amante del malestar que sentía, así que Seiya se detuvo dándole tiempo a la chica para que el dolor desapareciese… Pasado un tiempo esta, con un pequeño movimiento de cintura le hizo saber a Seiya que podía seguir y él comenzó a moverse con suavidad hasta que sintió como una fina tela le impedía seguir, así que después de unos cuantos intentos esta cedió, rompiéndose y provocándole un pequeño gemido de dolor a la joven, mas esta vez para que se distrajera un poco de lo que sentía fue besada con amor y ternura por su pareja, cuando percibió que el dolor que ella sentía comenzó a moverse de nuevo y cada vez lo hacía con más rapidez y ella se le unía hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, fue entonces cuando Saori notó que un gran Poder había despertado en su interior mientras que Seiya percibió como si en su interior se rompiese un Sello que le fuese impuesto, pero ¿qué significará todo esto?; entonces el joven cayó sobre la cama boca arriba y sobre el pecho de esta nos encontramos la cabeza de la joven Diosa que Seiya acariciaba y la miraba con una ternura desmedida a su amada Diosa poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos, ambos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Zeus, quien desde el Olimpo, había presenciado todo y lo carcomían los celos y los sarcásticos comentarios de Hera solo contribuyeron más a su paranoia… No iba a permitir que aquello continuara y quería castigar a su hija y al hombre que la tomó, haciendo caso omiso a los consejos que meses antes les había hecho.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	2. Cambios en el Santuario

**Capítulo II: Cambios en el Santuario.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los amantes despertaron abrazados, pues al parecer la noche anterior habían dormido en esa posición, se sonrieron, se levantaron y…

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó Seiya haciendo un gesto, con la mano, indicando el baño…

- ¿Juntos? – agregó ella completamente sonrojada y él asintió sonriendo con picardía, entonces la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hacia el lugar y sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a liberar de la ropa a su princesa mientras que ella hacía lo mismo animada por los actos de su amado, entre esto sucedía en el Santuario, en el Olimpo dónde Zeus y Hera observaban como Atenea volvía a entregarse a su amado mientras se duchaban, entonces Hera, con, su siempre, lengua viperina comentó con gran sorna para así ahondar la paranoia de Zeus…

- Ves, te lo dije… Te dije que esto pasaría… Yo de ti hubiese eliminado a Pegaso hace tiempo ya.

- ¿Eliminar a Pegaso? – pensó y creyó que así castigaría a su hija y a ese pretencioso, mientras que Hera conocía bien a su esposo y hermano estaba sonriendo porque sabía que este haría que ella deseaba y así se desharía de su hijastra de forma definitiva.

Ahora nos encontramos con la pareja desayunando en el salón central del Templo Principal mientras charlaban amenamente y al terminar el susodicho Seiya le preguntó:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Bueno primero quiero terminar con unos pequeños asuntos de la Fundación para después ir a ver los entrenamientos y tu ¿qué harás? – le contestó ella.

- Yo voy a ir al Coliseo y mientras me pongo en forma ayudaré con los entrenamientos de los aprendices… Por otro lado no crees que sería mejor que las Amazonas fuesen liberadas de sus Máscaras, las cuales les fueron impuestas injustamente ¿no crees? – le comentó él.

- Pues es cierto, ahora que vas para el Coliseo hazles saber que ya son libres de quitarse las máscaras que ya nunca más serán necesaria y todos los Caballeros serán tratados como iguales tanto sean mujeres como si son hombres. – le contestó ella concordando en ese tema con su amado.

- Bien, ahora se lo haré saber. – dijo levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de ella con un pequeño beso apasionado.

- ¡SEIYA! – exclamó ella, después de finalizar el beso, sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando Seiya llegó al Coliseo y vio allí a todas las Amazonas y Kiki poniéndose a tono para los entrenamientos matutinos, sin embargo, aún no habían llegado los Aprendices, fue entonces cuando este llamó la atención de todos los allí asistentes.

- Chicas he de deciros algo importante.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante Seiya? – preguntó Marin.

- Pues…

- Pues ¿qué, Seiya? – agregó Shaina extrañada por el pequeño halo de misterio que este estaba utilizando.

- Es que se ha decidido que todas vosotras ya sois libres de quitaros las máscaras… - al decirlo como lo hizo las mencionadas se sorprendieron muchísimo, mas después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial todas se alegraron muchísimo y todas se deshicieron de ese maldito objeto que las oprimía desde hace Eras y les había sido impuesta de manera opresiva y dictatorial por Zeus.

Ahora nos encontramos a Atenea solventando los pequeños problemas de la Fundación y tras concluir los asuntos pendientes recibió una visita que no se esperaba.

- ¿Madre? – preguntó una sorprendida Atenea.

- Sí, hija mía soy yo. – le contestó.

- Pero ¿no habías sido tragada por…?

- Sí hija mía… Pero cuando Pegaso y tú sellasteis vuestro Pacto por la defensa del Planeta Tierra, cuando él se dejó acariciar por ti le permitió liberarme y me envió con su Madre, la Magnánima Cibeles para que me recuperase. – le explicó su madre.

- Entonces él… - le decía cuando su madre la cortó siguiendo con las explicaciones.

En el Olimpo nos encontramos a Zeus que no cabía en sí, por lo que estaba sucediendo en el Santuario, aclaremos que estaba centrado en lo que sucedía en el Coliseo del Santuario, su Ira solo aumentaba y Hera continuaba con sus retoricas.

- Ves, ya te lo dije… Te dije que esto sucedería… Te dije que tenía que acabar con Pegaso cuando estaba malherido tras la Guerra contra Hades.

- No lo hice en ese momento, pero sí lo haré ahora, esta provocación no se la permito a nadie.

Entonces Seiya se sentó en el centro del Coliseo sorprendiendo a los que allí se encontraban, quienes no entendían lo que sucedía, no lo entendían hasta que notaron como el Cosmos aumentaba sin parar fue entonces cuando se percataron de que algo no iba bien, ya que todos pensaron que Seiya era Reencarnación de Pegaso y no que se trataba del mismísimo Pegaso en persona, Shaina se iba acercar para preguntar cuando fue detenida por otra persona.

- Pero ¿quién eres? Y ¿por qué me detienes?

- Primero, mi nombre es Seiya… Y segundo soy el hijo varón más joven de Pegaso… - explicó el recién llegado.

- Pero como es que… - decía Alessia de Casiopea.

- Es que mi padre ha utilizado mi nombre para exponerse mientras que utilizó el de mi hermana mayor para poder proteger a mi prima, la Princesa y Diosa Lunar Suprema, Serenity. Además mi hermana y yo también tenemos los genes de Teseo, Antiguo Rey de Atenas además mi madre Sarah es realmente Europa.

- Entonces… - agregaban al mismo tiempo Eurídice de Berenice y su amado Orfeo de la Lira.

- Mi madre llevaba la Sangre y el Cosmos de mi padre, Pegaso, de cuando fueron concebidos mis hermanos mayores los Centauros, quienes me sacan 1220 años de diferencia, ya que yo nací en el año 600 a.N.E., justo cuando se cumplían los 1020 años de la muerte de mis padres Teseo y Europa además Renacieron como tales… Yo vestí la Armadura de Oro de mi hermano Quirón, es decir, Sagitario. De hecho años después se la cedí a Aioros, quien solo era un joven Aprendiz de Caballero.

- Entonces se la cediste cuando… - decía Cástor de Sextante.

- No, en realidad Aioros Renació en esta Era porque así era su Destino… - continuaban las explicaciones cuando Atenea y Metis, quien le había explicado todo a su hija, llegaban al Coliseo y Pegaso casi había concluido su despertar, tras esto se levanta y estira un poco sus entumecidos músculos, esto último no había sido observado por Zeus y Hera en el Olimpo, por lo cual el primero iba a actuar a ciegas, es decir sin saber las últimos sucesos en el Coliseo del Santuario.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Batalla y Castigo

**Capítulo III: Batalla y Castigo.**

* * *

Entonces Atenea, quien ya había llegado al Coliseo acompañada de su Madre, descendió al centro del lugar acercándose a su amado Pegaso, al llegar se abrazaron mostrando abiertamente su Amor, en ese instante un poderoso Cosmos y sin mostrarse lanzó un poderoso Rayo contra la pareja de amantes, sin embargo, Pegaso lo notó inmediatamente apartó rápidamente a Atenea recibiendo el Rayo de pleno, Hera que lo observaba desde el Olimpo sonrió complacida, dado que pensaba que Pegaso había sido completamente destruido, mas no se percató de que el Cosmos de este último no había descendido en ningún momento. Atenea estaba aterrada dado que pensaba que su amado había sido destruido.

- ¡**AL FIN ACABÉ CONTIGO MALDITO BASTARDO!** – exclamó Zeus convencido de que había acabado con Pegaso, entretanto Atenea estaba que trinaba e iba a hacer algo cuando otra persona la detuvo…

- Espere, mi Señora…

- ¿Medusa?

- Sí… - le contestó ella mientras se teletransportaba con Atenea a lo alto del Coliseo, donde se encontraban los demás, quienes habían sido transportados por Seiya.

- Pero, por qué me has detenido, es que no has visto como lo ha matado… - preguntaba Atenea al borde de las lágrimas.

- No mi Señora, primero tranquilícese un poco, después si se concentra podrá ver que Pegaso está sano y simplemente ha contenido el Ataque de con su mano derecha… - le dijo Aracne y ella, un poco más tranquila, logró concentrarse un poco y pudo ver con claridad que lo que le había comentado Aracne, fue entonces cuando una Gran Voz Grave…

- **¡CONDENA ASTRAL!** – esto sorprendió a Zeus, quien ya se creía vencedor, quien quedó atrapado par el ataque de Pegaso.

- Pensabas que ese Rayo acabaría conmigo ¿no? – preguntó Pegaso con un tono tranquilo, tanto que impresionaba y asustaba, mientras se acercaba a su atacante, el cual estaba completamente inmovilizado entonces otro ataque que fue lanzado por Hera, quien lo había hecho a la desesperada, presentándose en el lugar segundos después y también fue encarcelada por el mismo ataque que había encarcelado a su esposo.

- Pero ¿es que no podemos contigo? – preguntó desesperada Hera.

- Con ataques como estos, tan débiles, no. – le contestó Pegaso, esto les sorprendió, entonces aparecieron Apolo, Abel, Eris, Kratos y el Titán Crono se presentaron con la intención de atacar.

- Veo que en el Olimpo no faltan estúpidos con deseos de morir. – comentó Pegaso, mientras se giraba hacia los recién llegados.

- Ya veremos lo que sucederá. – dijo con prepotencia Crono, intentando liberar a sus hijos Zeus y Hera.

- No gastes tu tiempo en ese menester porque no conseguirás nada, Crono. – dijo la grave voz de Chronos, señor del Espacio-Tiempo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los últimos en llegar.

- Así es, no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de liberarlos. – acotó Pegaso. Esto enfureció a Crono y a sus nietos, y dejándose llevar por la Ira que sentían en ese momento atacaron a Pegaso pero fue inútil.

- Eso es todo lo que tenéis… - la pregunta le molestó tanto que se pusieron en la Formación para ejecutar la Exclamación del Titán y Pegaso se colocó en la misma posición, pero la Técnica que iba a ejecutar era distinta.

- **¡JA, SI PIENSAS PODER EJECUTAR ESTA TÉCNICA SÓLO ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!** – exclamaron Crono y sus nietos, con su prepotencia habitual.

- ¿Quién os dijo que voy a ejecutar la misma Técnica que vosotros? – preguntó, con su siempre tono tranquilo.

- **¡LAMENTO DEL TITÁN!** – lanzaron su ataque ya hastiados por la tranquilidad de su oponente.

- **SUPREMA ANIQUILACIÓN CÓSMICA TOTAL**. – ejecutó su ataque Pegaso, ataque que absorbió el de sus oponentes eliminándolos a casi todos en el acto. Tras el contraataque de Pegaso solo quedaban, aunque bastante mal parados, Apolo y Kratos, quienes volvieron a lanzarse al ataque contra Pegaso, pero fueron interceptados por Perseo quien los remató, entonces Pegaos se giró hacia Zeus y Hera acercándose a ellos.

- Ahora vienen las consecuencias a vuestros actos, sobre todo para ti, Hera.

- Por qué para mí. – preguntó la mencionada.

- Porque detesto la hipocresía con respecto a tus deberes como Protectora de la Familia, sobre todo, cuando te dedicas a destruir toda familia que vive feliz, así que te retiro tus Poderes y Atribuciones seguirás viviendo como una simple mortal aquí en La Tierra y lo mismo sucede contigo Zeus, viviréis más que cualquier otro mortal, pero como sucede con vuestro Padre y tus hijos Zeus, una vez muertos jamás volveréis a nacer…

- Por qué este castigo tan duro… - preguntaron los mencionados.

- Simplemente por vuestras continuas faltas y además muy graves y ahora… - aclaró Pegaso mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos, entonces preguntó algo Orfeo.

- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ahora?

- Lo que resta para completar el castigo… - explicó Quirón quien hacía un rato llegara al Santuario acompañado de sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Eurídice, sin entender.

- Lo que quiere decir es que borrará por completo la memoria de Zeus y Hera. – explicó Némesis. Y así sucedió todos los recuerdos de Zeus y Hera fueron borrados completamente y por toda la Eternidad para después desaparecer siendo trasladados a otro lugar y así todo concluyó tras Eras de Delitos cometidos por los dos Condenados, de esa manera las Guerras, el Odio y la Discordia, y otros problemas que siempre tenían como víctimas a los Mortales.

Sin embargo había algo que a Hades no le estaba gustando nada, pues a pesar de haber acabado había percibido que Pegaso estaba muy alterado tanto que acabó haciendo explotar su inmenso Cosmos eso asustó a todos los allí presentes que no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, pasados unos instantes todo había pasado, mas se podía observar que Pegaso estaba inconsciente en el centro del Coliseo, sin embargo se podía ver que aún se encontraba en pie, pero no se movía hasta que al fin se derrumbó en ese momento Atenea asustada corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amado para recogerlo y llevárselo al Templo Principal y esperar a que se recupere y así poder continuar con su relación ahora sin ninguna interferencia más por parte de nadie, sin embargo, ahora ella no sería feliz hasta que pudiese recuperarlo.

* * *

**Continuará…**


End file.
